In computerized graphical user interfaces, the user may want to perform the same set of manipulations or changes to several objects, such as files or documents. Using current computer systems and software, in some cases the user will select multiple objects and then apply a single action to all of the objects simultaneously. In other cases, the user will select a single object and apply a series or set of actions to that object. For example, in printing a single document, a user will typically specify a set of print parameters for the document at the time the print command is entered, or will use the set of default print settings. In managing e-mail, a user may highlight a set of messages and subsequently execute a “move to” command which results in the movement of all of the check-marked messages to a different folder. Only one action can be performed at a time and the collection of items to be moved generally are within a single mailbox or folder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,293 is directed to a system having a plurality of user interface elements for finding and manipulating data within a document. Elements can be compounded together to cause a combination of tasks to be performed within a single document by activating one element.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,577 is directed to a method and apparatus for interacting with an application program using drag and drop type functionality. An item can be dragged from a first area on the screen which is controlled by a first process to a second area on the screen which is controlled by a second process. The second process may negotiate with the first process to provide certain data types. Based upon these data types, the second process will determine a list of actions in hierarchical fashion which may be performed on data. Such actions include printing and sending e-mail. The processes and actions are pre-defined. The actions are applied, for example, when the objects are moved into and out of a container.
Computer software known as Adobe® PhotoShop® uses a “magic wand” to edit documents or files. The wand is used to select a portion of a document which will be acted upon by subsequent commands or actions using conventional buttons and menu choices. For example, when the document is a digital photograph, the magic wand can be used to select contiguous or non-contiguous areas of a particular color range, such as to reduce red-eye or enhance the colors of a sunset. The wand does not perform the editing or any action other than selecting elements to be manipulated.